Ordinary
by Felicity Dream
Summary: AU elements, some written before certain episodes aired. Abby has just turned thirteen. That means she has to leave KND. Who else can help her than someone who has gone through that already? Oneshot-AbbyChad. More one-shots coming...
1. Ordinary

Disclaimer: I don't own KND. Don't sue, 'kay?

Note: This is a Chad/Abby fic. One I've been planning to do since forever. Chad is my favorite (2nd to Abby of course) character even though I've never really seen the episode with him in it. 

Ordinary

Kids Next Door. It was over. Well, at least for her it was. Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4…they were still in it. A year or two more and it would be their turn to leave too, but she was the first of them. God, she didn't know what to do without KND. 

The former Numbuh 5 was depressed and already missed being in KND. What was she going to do to avoid her mother now? Being in KND provided her an escape from her workaholic of a mother. Not to mention she had great friends as well.

But the most awful thing to her was that she was _normal_. She didn't go around saving the world or rather the kids from evil grownups or etc. To her it was like she had no purpose anymore. Everything became ordinary. Her life was ordinary. She was ordinary. 

That was how she came to be walking around in a daze just hours from leaving KND forever. All she was left to do was mope around and that was how former Numbuh 247 found her. 

They were near the docks and Abby had yet to notice him. "Can a word from someone who knows what you're going through help?"

Abby whirled around and saw Chad standing there. He chuckled and did a two finger salute. "Hey. Just got detached from KND? I should know. I recognize that look on your face. It was on mine when I was finally relieved from duty as a fellow KND member."

Abby just stared at him for a while before she nodded tartly. "Well, it's always good to have company for it. I had 30c when it happened to me." 

He gestured towards the docks. "Mind if we sit down near the waterfront? The waves might calm your nerves a little." She shrugged and followed him to where they would sit watching the sea.

"I've always wondered what would happened when I got out of KND. I never imagined it would be this hard or…to come so quickly." Chad nodded in agreement. "That's the thing. Time passes by so fast and you can hardly believe it when it happens." 

It was in silence once more. The sun was setting and it was a breath taking view being combined with the ocean's tranquility. Looking over to her companion, Abby just noticed how striking he looked. She blushed a little and wondered if this was how being a teenager felt like. Maybe she wouldn't mind growing up…

"Chad…Don't you ever miss it, though?" He looked up to the sky. "Of course. But every member knows that they'd have to leave some day and I was no different." Abby sighed. "Right." Then she remembered something Chad had said back when he was Numbuh 247. "But then again, you were the best there was." 

Chad grinned. "And always will be." They both started laughing. Abby turned somber again. Chad noticed the change in moods and saw Abby watching the sea with grave eyes. "My mother never really pays attention to me. My father left when I was about 5 and my sister doesn't care about me either. When I was Numbuh 5, I felt I was special. 

"I was cared about and not forgotten or bullied around. I wasn't just an ordinary girl. I helped kids around the world and now I won't be able to do that anymore. I'm just…ordinary."

Chad shook his head. "You don't have to be in KND to be extraordinary. You just have to be yourself." He said softly. A tear slid down her face. "It's so hard. I don't know if I'll ever get through this."

"It was hard for me too. At least at first. But I knew I can live a different life and that my days as Numbuh 247 would be great memories. Memories I'll always remember. Memories I can cherish." Abby seemed to understand more. "And KND teaches us to stand up for ourselves. To know our self-values. And to never conform to other ideals if we don't agree with them."

Abby chuckled. "We should have been taught manners, no matter how much we disagree with other ideas we can't change their minds because it's their own free voice." 

"So we should have just talked out everything with the DCFDTL or the any other enemy over a up of tea?" 

Abby snorted. "Of course not. They were going to force us into doing something we didn't want to. That's different. What I'm talking about needs to have warranted peace." Chad smiled and put a hand behind his head. "Really now. That's very…philosophical." 

Abby stuck her tongue at him and Chad swung his arm around her. She blushed again this time at the unexpected move. "Come on. You aren't getting that old." She swatted at his head but he nimbly dodged it, all without moving his arm form its place around her shoulders. "Old? Me? Never. You on the other hand." 

Chad huffed. "What? As if. I am not old." Abby grinned over at her fellow teenager. "Say it with more conviction, dearie." He faked growled and started tickling her. "Revenge shall be mine, you old hag!" 

"What was that!?" Abby heard the word old and tackled him to the ground. They both laughed, but then they realized how close they were to each other. This time both of them blushed. 

Then again, there was something Chad wanted to say. And he wanted to do something he only saw in the movies. Or his parents. 

"You know, you're pretty when you blush." He moved forward and captured her lips. It wasn't opened mouth but a sweet, innocent kiss. For both of them it was their first ever.

"And you'll never be ordinary, Abigail Lincoln."

A/n: There! The first ever (I hope) Chad/5 fic. It was interesting to say. Heck, I've never seen the episode with Chad in it, no matter how hard I try to catch it on TV. So, I guess it was sort of hard to guess whether or not I got his character right. Bleh, oh well. I hoped you all enjoyed.


	2. Present In My Mind

Disclaimer: And now I have to confess…I am now in current possession of the rights to KND. Seriously. I'm not joking. I really am telling the truth.

A/n: I've decided to do a series of one-shots of this pairing. Yeah, isn't that great? And I'm sorry! I kept messing up Chad's number. I had another story in my mind and I switched it up. Sorry! Now for our feature presentation…Enjoy!

Dedicated to Baby Goo Goo 2 for the idea of more one-shots.

Present In My Mind

Chad stared around his room. His parents were out and he had nothing to do. He could visit some friends or watch TV but there was nothing on and his friends were probably out with their girlfriends.

Which reminded him that he didn't have one. But there was only one person he would consider and Chad doubted she remembered him. Abby Lincoln. He still remembered the first time he met her and how she and Nigel always had squabbles. He could still see the fire in her eyes and the determination she had to win a squabble. And Chad enjoyed seeing that side of her every time.

Even then, Chad knew he had a crush on her. He could feel generous to Nigel but inside he'd feel incredibly jealous. For not only was Nigel on the same team as her but Nigel was also close to her. It didn't help that Chad knew Nigel had a crush on Abby too. It would be all too well if Chad found out they were together.

He didn't live in total celibacy after he met her. He went on dates. Dates that turned out to be disasters because he kept daydreaming about what would happen if it was Abby that was there with him, what would Abby like to eat, where would Abby like to go, things like that. But the dates themselves didn't really matter. They weren't Abby so he could care less.

He wrinkled his nose and decided he had to get out before he started daydreaming again.

Life as anyone knew it made Chad's little walk to the mall a mistake. Like he said, he remembered everything about Abby. Even as she grew up to be sixteen he would remember how she looked. And those amber eyes were currently locked on another that he remembered. Nigel was right beside her and it looked like they were sharing a drink. Chad scowled and started to rant in his mind.

While Chad started a tirade in his head, Nigel and Abby finished up and after saying their goodbyes went their separated ways. Nigel saw Chad and headed over to him. He was about to say hi when he noticed the look on Chad's face. He saw the direction in which Chad was staring and figured out what was the problem. He waved his hand in front of Chad's face and had to smirk when it didn't work. "Why don't you go after her?"

Chad woke up form his mental rant. "Huh?" Nigel's smirk grew. "I said, 'why don't you go after her?' Because she's getting farther and farther away."

"But aren't you with her?" Nigel shook his head and Chad let a grin break out. "Thanks." And Nigel watched as Chad ran after her and caught up. It looked like Abby and Chad striked up a conversation and Nigel walked away with a wistful smile on his face.

* * *

Response to reviews:

Timina: Thank you for the complement and I'm sorry about the number thing.

Z: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it.

Numbuh 9gtG: I recognized you from the other reviews you left for my other story .

Baby Goo Goo 2: Here's your other one-shot. I promise to have more coming up.

yogirl38: It's nice to know I can write a cute fic when I write a lot of sad/depressing/etc. stuff. I really try to expand my writing field.

Chachusa: I love first kisses too! And it's great to know you like how I made their first kiss. Oh, and the information you gave will be very helpful to me in future fics or chapters. I had no idea of her dad and the number thing, explanation at the top of the chapter. And it's so hard to catch the Op. CHAD on TV!

Cathy: Yay! Another reviewer. Thank you! I smile every time I read fluffy things. I hope it made you smile.

Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed this one-shot like the one that came before it! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!


	3. Redrum He Ordered

Disclaimer: (inserted)

A/n: I made another one-shot, this time angst-y. It's my genre. I excel in it for some reason. Hope you enjoy this one like the others. P.s. I like made this way long time ago right after finishing the 2nd one but I was so lazy, so I'M SORRY!!! And thank you everyone for reviewing. Don't forget to review!

Warning: Violence and brief cussing.

* * *

Redrum He Ordered

Chad wiped his mouth. The blood staining his fingers from that wipe was nothing compared to the emptiness inside. His whole body numbed and his emotions nonexistent. He staggered on, walking wherever. It didn't really matter to him.

His lips curled into a cruel smile and he stopped. He faced the ocean and could hear the soothing sounds of the waves. His cruel smile stayed and his eyes focused beyond the waves.

_"Chad! What are you doing?!"_

Chad compared the ocean to his thoughts. Right now both were serene yet there was always that possibility of destruction. It seemed such a simplicity.

_"Goddamnit! Get the hell away from me!"_

He could still smell her scent. Apricots tickled his senses and he could envision her smile and see her outline clearly in his mind. Her dark skin danced across his view and then he saw the amber of her eyes. She used to smile at him. He was always so close yet so far.

_"Something's not right with you, Chad!"_

Yes, she was the only one for him. Abigail Lincoln was the light of his life. The beauty of her would last forever in his memories. But someone swept her off her feet and away from his awaiting arms. Someone who he thought would never betray him. After all, Chad told him everything. He was sure that the other would keep his hands off of Chad's girl.

But the little shit turned his back on him. Chad almost snarled. What was that shit's name again? Ah, yes. The fucker had no name. 30c. After all that Chad had spilled to the guy, 30c managed to turn it all against him.

_"Dammit, Chad. I loved her."_

Oh, Chad knew that was the wrong thing to say. Because 30c didn't love her. Not the way Chad loved her. That's why Chad pulled out that gun and killed 30c. It really couldn't have ended better. Abby had killed herself after 30c had gone on and in a drunken stupor cheated on her. And now 30c was gone. All that was left was himself.

The sound of sirens was distant yet he knew they were near. His smile turned vacant and his eyes blank. He lifted his head and stared at the sky. He felt himself being pushed to the ground roughly and a man's voice with lights surrounding him. He didn't do anything, just stayed still. His face still the same, vacant smile and vacant eyes.

He felt his hands being handcuffed and then he was led away.

"Hey Chad. How are you? Well, I've been dating someone for a long time. I know I haven't told you but he really is special to me and we both want you to be best man. You know him from KND. 30c."

_And his smile froze._


	4. Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.  
Story: A bunch of one-shots featuring Chad/Abby.  
Set after Operation CHAD. Just right after.  
Spoilers: Yeah…  
Warnings: FLUFF! MWUAHAHAHA!  
Pairings: Abby/Chad  
A/n: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And I'm so sorry I'm taking so long to update. So many things are happening right no and I'm trying to get chapters done quickly...And I love your art bizarro4!

**Ordinary **  
_Chapter Four: Crush _

Numbuh Five honestly couldn't say whether or not she was ashamed to be acting like a teenager. She was only 11 and she was feeling all warm inside as she looked at Numbuh 247.

She blushed and looked away as Numbuh 247 looked her way.

"Hi."

She glanced and up and then looked back down quickly. She hadn't even noticed him coming over. "Mind if I sit here?" Numbuh Five shook her head. "You did really good back there…" Numbuh Five blushed, keeping her face away from his view.

"You too."

She felt a warm hand touching hers. Surprised, she looked up and saw into hazel eyes. She was speechless and couldn't say anything. "What's your real name, Numbuh Five?"

For a second, she said nothing and only froze. And then tentatively she answered. "Abby…"

He grinned. "Mine's Chad."

This was her hero…she hadn't expected to be able to meet him and yet here she was with her hand in his. And he had asked for her name…even better, he had given _his_…

"So Abby, how do you like your team?"

"Fine, just fine. We've all grown into friends so I guess everything is working out…"

"Really…that's nice. I'd like to be on a team. Maybe I'll join yours."

If he did, Abby didn't know how she would deal. She felt incredibly happy and nervous at the same time.

"…Especially if you wanted me to. Especially since you're on the team."

Abby couldn't hide her blush now. Even her dark skin couldn't hide it. Her eyes wanted to close from embarrassment.

"I like you, Abby. You seem to be someone cool…and you're very pretty. I want to get to know you more. I just know I'll like you even more." Abby knew that the conversation had become one-sided long before.

Now she knew it was. She felt too terrified to speak.

She saw Chad smile at her.

"I have a crush on you too, Abby."

And Abigail felt her world crumble and not in a bad way.

Chad smiled one last time, grabbing her hand a planting a kiss on it before leaving. Abby stayed there, unable to speak or move. She had a crush on Numbuh 247…She had a crush on her hero…

_She had a **crush** on **Chad**…_

But he had a crush on her too.

She smiled and got ready for the briefing Numbuh One had called them to. She wanted to make sure she was worthy of being Chad's crush.


End file.
